Progenius
The Progenius is the official religious book of the Holy Order of the Knights of the Sentinel, It was penned by Colonel Edlevulf, Grandmaster and High Practitioner of the Holy Order, as well as its founder. Edlevulf began writing the book shortly after his encounter with the Protector, who soon renamed himself as the Sentinel, who sacrificed himself for the entire planet of Cordox. The Sentinel, upon his death, granted Edlevulf the entirety of his memory, allowing Edlevulf to write the book, almost as though as if it was penned by the Sentinel Himself, or so the Faithful say. Edlevulf, the First practitioner, wrote the book in a very rigidly structured manner. The Book begins with the first part, the Septugial, which has two core tenants. 1) In the beginning, There was naught but the Omega, and the Alpha, the beginning and the end. This being was one, there was no difference than beginning or ending. This being was one, but he became lonely. He created Lelatha, the mother, Who was happy with him for a time. However, her instincts pulled her to create, and create she did. Cordox, Aldiv, Albion, she created the known universe and beyond. She created the men, and the women, the Albion, and the Elf. She created all that lived and breathed in our galaxy. However, her lover grew lonely, and jealous. He created Xanarax, to counteract her. When she created, Xanarax destroyed, and vice versa. All of the conflicts of our history have been an effect of said war, and said war is endless. 2) Lelatha is a pure being, one meant to be pure Love. Her Cradle was the place she could spend her love, her lover, ever jealous, condemned her. She left, and the first day she created plant life, Her lover, seeing this creation, created something to counteract. The Alpha Omega was a being of balance. Xanarax. Leletha combated Xanarax for a time, and eventually created Animals. However, as One creates the other destroys; The planet and all its inhabitants were slaughtered. And as the cycle goes, Lelatha created all life once more, Cordox included, Humans, Hilvicticans and Elves were now her spawn. And Thus the universe began, for the first time. The Next portion is Defteros, The First Space Age of the Cradle. Following Defteros is Borataros, or the Planetary age of Cordox. Then, comes the Sanctorum Eta, which follows the individual saints · Sentinalias, which follows Edlevulf, and his interaction with the Sentinel o Colonel Edlevulf · Emperius follows the White Emperor, who was eventually turned himself into a phoenix to protect cordox. o White Emperor · Sacrafikian follows Tu'duat, Who preserved us all by shattering time. o Tu’duat Prophetus, which follows the Sentinel, His life, and his sacrifice and service to lelatha. * The Protector/Sentinel Porostovo comes next, It is commonly referred to as the book of prophecy · Tu’duat o When the Night turns to Dawn, When the Night Sky is as bright as the Sun, The Null Lord will return. When the Moon shakes, when the sky cracks, You will know the time has come. When the palace bleeds, when the jungles wakem you will know that it is too late, Look to the sky and he will come. · Dierdh (End times) o When war reigns high Every man hath taken up arms, None can be saved from conflict, Darkness shall spread, The Galaxy shall burn, The words of the God will soothe the burning soul. Following the prophecies is the tale of the first Cataclysm, or Septigualis Cataclysmus Then, Is Defteros Cataclysmus, or the second cataclysm. This involves Tu'duat, but on a grander scale. Then, The final book, Dierdh Cataclysmus, or the Dead Cataclysm. This is a prophetic tale, of what can truly be described as the end times. Category:HOKOS